Double X-mas Fun
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: This is a two-shot Christmas story as well as an AU. It's set in modern times and InuYasha is full human. Please be warned you must be 18 or older to read. Please enjoy and remember this is an adult only story with sexual content.


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This year I was once again gifted by my dear sister at heart Len. She has made some super sexy art for this story which you can find on her tumblr account lenbarboza. Please go and check it out you won't be sorry. Thanks again Len for all you do for me. Love you.**

A warm breeze blew through the windows as she rested on their silk sheets. True Kagome missed having a fresh powder of white snow during the Christmas season, but his new job had placed them in sunny California. He promised next year they would celebrate Christmas with her family in their old country. Yes America was extremely different from their home in Japan. Still she would always be home as long as InuYasha was by her side. And the new house they bought was very beautiful with a small yard and beautiful garden. Plus the neighbors seemed extra nice, turns out one of them was actually from Japan himself. Even though he was very perverted, he still respected her and kept his manners about him. Though she was sure he was telling her dear husband some dirty tricks. Not that she was complaining, I mean who doesn't want a spicier sex life? Kagome smiled as she rolled over on her side and wrapped her arms around her sleeping prince. Her perky breasts now pressing against his smooth back as she began to work her magic. One nice thing about warm weather was she got to enjoy his shirtless body all year long. She smiled as her finger slowly traveled from his shoulder and over his firm chest. Still he didn't move an inch, even as her finger traveled passed his navel and soon into his Christmas boxers. Her breasts still pressing into his bare back, as wild thoughts of what fun was to come turned her nipples hard.

There was a light moan that escaped his lips as her finger circled the tip of his slightly aroused member. Kagome giggled at his cute facial expression as she continued to play with his growing gift. "Good morning my prince, your princess is ready for her Christmas gift." Kagome whispered, while moving a lock of his long black hair away from his ear. She then proceeded to kiss the side of his neck, her lips nippling their way to his earlobe. The half awake InuYasha, slowly rolled over onto his back allowing her better access to his body. Now part of her body hovered over his toned chest, making her crave him even more. Her finger no longer teasing him harder, now her whole hand stroked his erection earning her a delightful moan of pleasure from him. His brown eyes opened to meet her's, as he bit his bottom lip. He moved his hand to cup her rosy cheek bringing her lips to his. From there his hand slowly glided up through her hair and embraced the back of her head deepening the kiss even more. While his other hand soon joined in and slid into her panties. Kagome moaned into his mouth as his finger started to slide along her sensitive folds and soon deep into her entrance. Her hips started to move a little, begging him for more. InuYasha's Christmas sausage was now extremely hard and even a small amount of pre-cum seeped from the tip.

Her breathing became heavy as his thumb teased her clit, while sliding another finger into her juicy core. "My but aren't we impatient this morning, I can't remember when the last time was I saw you acted this horny." InuYasha said, with a huge smile. Kagome enjoyed his teasing most of the time, but on this special holiday occasion her body was craving him like never before. Meaning she wanted him now! So without wasting anymore time, she reached for her red laced panties and quickly removed her creamy bottom from them. With a naughty smile she quickly tossed her panties to the side, before her tender thighs hugged his waist. The passion between these two lovers was very much that of true desire and want. She gave up so much for him in these last few months. And still here they were now in such a deep love that both of them hungered for the other, and not just any love. No this wasn't just a light switch kind of sex life, this was a true love that both agreed to. And they both felt the fire burning deep inside their bodies on this warm Christmas morning. It was at this time that Kagome's hand now changed position releasing his hard sex pistol, after all his erection was hard enough now to stand on it's own. Meaning it was time to slide his cock deep inside her tight entrance, which in less then half a second she had managed to do.

As she seated herself on top of him, Kagome slowly glided her hands up over his tight stomach till she reached his broad shoulders. This time she found herself biting her bottom lip, as she seated herself on top of his tasty cucumber which fit her perfectly. The feeling of his round member inside her felt exceptional making her even wetter. "Oh InuYasha, mmmmmmh!" She moaned, while leaning down to claim his lips once more. Once again he was inpatient and pulled her lips to his, wanting to taste her once more. Their kiss was more then one of love, no this was pure desire for each other's passion and belonging. They were born for each other and only true soul mates can give their partner this kind of affection. Not only their lips, but tongues were tasting as well as battling all while their hips kept a constant motion of slow thrusts. And through it all Kagome's hands still enjoyed themselves by touching every inch of him. Of course InuYasha was also enjoying his feels too.

Kagome arched her back a little each time his strong hands slid over her back and down her ass cheeks. Her legs felt like a silk cover as he felt over her thighs. After she set back up, his hands worked their way up passed her flat stomach and to her beautifully rounded melons. After giving both her breasts a few firm squeezes. InuYasha took one of her sensitive buds between his thumb and index finger. "Damn woman, you really have me hard. And I bet if I give these sexy numbs a few licks and twists I can make them just as hard." She gave him that, you know it grin encouraging him on. Lowering herself just enough for him to reach, Kagome smiled as he teased her buds harder. First his tongue made slow circles around her nipple, followed by a few nips before he gently sucked her tit harder. She moaned deeply at the feeling he was giving her with each tender touch. After paying attention to both breasts he kissed the valley between her mounds as her hips moved faster along with his. Their mouths found each other once more and soon Kagome was riding her noble steed at full gallop.

With his hands on her hips, InuYasha guided her as she rode his length. After watching her work her rabbit hips, InuYasha decided to change positions and do some heavy thrusting of his own. Without losing connection they had easily rolled over and still kept the dog in the bun. His hand found hers and with their fingers now intertwined, InuYasha moved their hands above her head. His hips rocked the bed making the springs lightly squeaked with each deep thrusts. "Ooooh Inu, yesss!" Kagome moaned, as she turned her head allowing him better access to her neck. After a few savoury licks, InuYasha returned the favor and gave her earlobe a few nipples. Her back arched as the sensation of his teasing made her crazy with want. She squeezed his intertwined hand hard riding out the first wave of her passion. A small moan escaped her lips as she tried to keep from hitting her peak. Still his thrusts and teasing were becoming more intense and she was starting to feel like a bomb ready to explode.

Returning to her lips once more, InuYasha could see his movements were working. "Easy Kagome, no finishing before me." He said between each tender kiss. "You know it's better when we cum together, and the reward is so much sweeter when our juices flow like a river." Still he could tell by the way her walls were tightening around his duraflame log, that her flood gates would soon open. With an eger grin InuYasha released her hands allowing her to move them to her favorite spot, as well as his. As their kisses became more of a tasting battle, she worked her hands over his back leaving a few red nail marks. As InuYasha left his right hand slide to his favorite spot as well, and of course as he worked her tender clit. He could tell she was becoming more arouse just like he was getting closer to his big release. Her legs acted on their own accord as they wrapped around his slender hips, begging for him to travel even deeper into her wet cavern. Of course her actions were rewarded by his even rhythm going deeper with each downward thrust. And just when she thought her body couldn't take much more, Kagome felt a shiver go through her just as InuYasha thrusted deep into her core and held his position as a deep shiver flowed up his spine. They both held their breaths as their bodies shivered with passion while riding out their intense waves of desire. For InuYasha his release seemed to keep going, while Kagome called out his name through her final release.

Once they finished their steamy first round of love making, InuYasha rolled over as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "The only thing I hate about this place is it's always hot, and as steamy as our sex is. Well we end up covered in more then just our love juices." Kagome giggled as his weird choice of words, but had to agree. It was at this time an idea come to InuYasha. Of course it was an idea that the neighbor had given him a few days ago. So he decided to give it a try, that was if he could get her to agree to it. "Say Kagome let's try the back door for once, I hear it's very intense and wild?" Her eyes grew large at his suggestion and soon fear went through her. Since when did they do it that way, surely he had to be joking. "Why the look Kagome you don't want to spice things up?" Kagome swallowed hard, sure it was one thing to spice things up. But this was why more then just spicing things you. InuYasha set up and reach out for her hand, but still she shyed away. "Oh come on Kagome, thrust me you'll love it. I promise to be gentle like always."

To Be Continued


End file.
